Experimental Living
by Fantasy-kitten12
Summary: Inuyasha Kagome Miroku and Sango. Four strangers kidnapped by a mysterious being trapped together in a house with no windows or doors they learn that they are an experiment and must learn to live with each other and cope with the tasks given to them
1. Kidnapped

Experimental living  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
  
Kagome walked silently down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. Today was the day. The day she had been waiting for. Today she would go to the dealership to get her long awaited car. Her mother had promised her a car if she could keep her grades up and not get into any trouble. Needless to say, she had succeeded in this task and was on her way to the dealership.  
  
She had come straight from school so she was still dressed in her normal attire. A green and white uniform that looked very sailor-scout-ish except for the longer sleeves. Her black hair flowed behind her as she made her way quickly down the path towards her destination.  
  
"I can't wait!" She said aloud to herself. She was taking the back path to the dealership so the forest around her was uninhabited. She peered around looking for any wildlife, just the other day she had seen a group of rabbits hopping across the path, but today the path seemed unusually quiet and empty. She felt slightly uncomfortable and adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder.  
  
She went to look over her shoulder but alas, for she was moments too late. In what seemed like only a second, a hand was cuffed over her mouth and she felt a small pinprick on her neck.  
  
She went to scream but she could not speak. Her knees turned to jello beneath her and her eyes became blurry. A blindfold was thrust over her eyes but it would not have mattered either way, she was already unconscious.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hadn't he trained enough? No, of course not, he needed more training. In Inuyasha's eyes he could never train enough and he needed to continue. He loathed the fact that he was half human and never truly thought he was as good as he could be because of it.  
  
Even though he felt the desperate need to keep going, he was overcome by his inevitable need for rest and nourishment.  
  
He set his sword to the side and laid down in the soft grass. He was in the middle of a desolate forest training to become stronger for his next battle. The last time he had been in a battle with someone he had barely escaped with his life and he couldn't let that happen again.  
  
It had been a silly mistake anyway. He could have deflected the lightning attack if he hadn't been so damn preoccupied with his thoughts. He shouldn't have been thinking of his deceased mother during battle anyway. The fact that a lightning user had killed her was what had brought her to his mind though. The fact that her remembered that night all too clearly didn't seem to help him much either  
  
He closed his eyes for the much-needed rest that he had been deprived of. He fell asleep quickly but he was awakened by the sound of someone above him. Suddenly he felt a small pinprick on his neck.  
  
His eyes burst open and he went to move but he was incapable. He wanted to speak but his voice would not work for some reason. He felt paralyzed and his eyes darted around looking for the culprit.  
  
Before he passed out he spotted a dark shadowy figure looming over him. With what voice he could stir up from within himself he whispered "I've lost again haven't I." And his mouth slipped into what looked to be a small grin  
  
*********************************  
  
Sango's Hiraikotsu burst through the trees cutting down about five down before whizzing back to her. She smiled at her skill and grabbed a drink from her canteen. She was out gathering logs to help rebuild the wall around her village that had recently been demolished by an attacking demon.  
  
She put her canteen down and lifted her Hiraikotsu again. She knew someone else should be out here doing this, plenty were capable. She needed to be with her little brother Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku needs my training right now, It's almost time for his first mission." She said to herself with the Hiraikotsu still raised over her head. "I should be helping him prepare, not chopping down wood like a forester!" She spun the enormous boomerang over her head and let it fly forward.  
  
Five more trees down. She smiled and waited for her weapon to return to her but it didn't. She frowned in confusion, had it hit a boulder or something? She began to walk toward the area where her Hiraikotsu had flown off too but she stopped suddenly. She heard a noise and turned quickly to see what it was. A large being cloaked in black tackled her suddenly and pinned her to the ground.  
  
She struggled under him but he was stronger then her and his weight pinned her down. He took the needle he had been holding in his hand and pricked her neck with it. She winced slightly but she was more afraid of the fact that she could feel herself slowly becoming unable to move.  
  
She stared up at the figure in shock her mouth hanging open. She felt helpless, more so than she had ever felt in her entire life and it was terrifying. Her vision blurred until finally her eyes closed. Even in her unconscious state she felt cold and surrounded by darkness.  
  
*********************************  
  
Miroku wandered casually through the forest. At least he liked to think so. He was rather lost but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, including himself. In his mind he kept telling himself that he knew exactly where he was.  
  
"Moss grows on the north side of trees right? Or was that just a myth?" He wondered aloud as he continued to stroll through the forest. He was beginning to realize that telling himself he wasn't lost didn't make it true.  
  
"Well if there is a way in then there is certainly a way out..." He said with a small amount of uncertainty. He sat down on a large rock to ponder his whereabouts. He set his staff down on the ground beside him and tried to remember what path he was supposed to be following.  
  
"I can't die here alone in a forest! I haven't found anyone to bear my child yet!" He sighed and stood back up deciding it best not to linger in one spot for to long. He dusted himself off and bent down to retrieve his staff when suddenly an arm was around his neck.  
  
He grabbed at the arm and tried to pull it off but he couldn't get it. He felt a tiny prick on his neck and he elbowed the attacker in the gut. The being stumbled backwards and Miroku turned to face him only to feel his strength slipping away from him.  
  
He stared in shock at the being that was cloaked entirely in black. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees. His eyes slowly closed and he toppled over forward unconscious.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hello! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was a real pleasure to write it. I've always wanted to write an Inuyasha fanfic but I never really thought my ideas were all that great. I'm really proud of myself for coming up with this one and I have faith that it will turn out really well. I look forward to nice reviews and I hope I don't get flamed. Please be nice, I am new to the writing scene ^.~ Arigato!  
  
P.S. I am not sure how often this will be updated because school does tend to get in the way. I'd like to keep a rather constant flow of chapters and I'll try to never make you wait more than a week for the next one! 


	2. Sorry, I’m a bit tied up right now

Experimental living  
  
Ch.2: Sorry, I'm a bit tied up right now.  
  
They all woke up around the same time. Frantic and panicking there was nothing they could do. They were tied together, and in their fear they couldn't become coordinated enough to stay still and find a way to untie themselves.  
  
Their feet were tied together and then tied to their hands, which where tied together as well. The rope that was used to tie their hands was the same rope for each of them, once one set of hands was tied the rope continued onto the next set and tied it, and so on.  
  
Their feet were tied together and then tied to their hands, which where tied together as well. The rope that was used to tie their hands was the same rope for each of them, once one set of hands was tied the rope continued onto the next set and tied it, and so on.  
  
"Oh god what happened!!"  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
"Dammit where am I?!"  
  
"Do I hear women? Would any of you like to bear my child!!"  
  
"Eww theirs a pervert tied to me!!"  
  
"Get a grip!!"  
  
Everyone was lost in his or her own state of confusion and no one was really sure what was going on. A camera in the corner of the semi watched the four as they struggled for escape. Squirming helplessly in opposite directions, they only pulled the rope tighter, thus trapping them further.  
  
Kagome faced the door of the semi; to her right she was roped to Inuyasha, on her left was Sango, and behind her was Miroku. Their backs were to each other but she could establish their gender by their voices and comments.  
  
"Ok! We all need to calm down" Said Kagome meekly  
  
"Yes," smiled Miroku. "We need to remain calm." He added as he scooted closer to Sango.  
  
"Stay away from me you lech!" Yelled Sango who began scooting closer to Kagome.  
  
This process tugged at Inuyasha's rope, who angrily yanked back causing Miroku to fall over on his side. Miroku falling pulled Sango's rope, thus causing her to fall down and so on and so forth until all four of them were on the ground struggling to get back up.  
  
One would come close to being in a sitting position and then another would struggle knocking the first down again.  
  
"This is starting to seriously piss me off!" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"You're pissed? You're not being provoked by a mysterious pervert!" Yelled Sango who was rapidly loosing her patience.  
  
"You guys, I don't know what's going on, but maybe if we got to know each other while we are in here then it would make things easier!" Said Kagome, her voice filled with hope.  
  
Silence. Still some squirming, but nobody seemed to be interested in getting to know each other.  
  
I guess I'll have to start. Sighed Kagome to herself.  
  
"Ok...Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm 16 and I was on my way to the car dealership to get my first car when I was kidnapped." She paused momentarily to see if anyone wanted to interject. Still silence. She decided to continue.  
  
"Well I guess you can't see me so I'll tell you what I look like. I have long black hair that I tend to keep down and dark brown eyes. I'm in high school so I am wearing my school uniform right now." She didn't know what else to say so she waited for someone else to speak. Miroku was the first to say anything.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome, I am Miroku. I am a monk and-"  
  
"You? A monk?!" Questioned Sango in disbelief.  
  
"Why yes I-"  
  
"Ya right! Not with how you act!" Said Sango moving farther away from him.  
  
"No more scooting!" Yelled Inuyasha. "That's why we are all on the floor now!" And that's when chaos started again.  
  
"I can do whatever I want!" Said Sango moving farther away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Questioned Miroku.  
  
"The ropes are pinching me!" Squealed Kagome.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Inuyasha furiously. "I held back earlier for fear of injuring you people, but I'm getting sick and tired of this!"  
  
"He stood up easily, the rope connecting his hands and feet snapped as if it were a piece of plastic. The others were pulled up with him; half-dangling and even more confused at this point. The knots in their rope were only getting tighter.  
  
"What are you doing! Stop moving you're hurting us!" Yelled Miroku in vain.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Retorted Inuyasha. He tensed his hands and suddenly he yelled "Sankon Tetsusou!" and bright yellow flashes flew in all directions from his fingertips striking the rope and causing it to burst into pieces.  
  
Everyone tried to duck as best they could but Kagome had not made it down in time. A shrill scream rang loudly in the back of the semi as a flash pierced her shoulder about an inch or two deep.  
  
"What have you done!" Cried Sango was now free from her ropes. She ran towards the noise of Kagome's body falling with a thud to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha was now regaining his common sense and realizing exactly what he had done. "We've been kidnapped... She was probably going to die anyway!" He said, even though it wasn't an excuse for what he had done.  
  
Suddenly the vehicle stopped. They all froze and it was silent except for the sound of Kagome's small sobs. The door opened and the four blinked and covered their eyes trying to adjust to the light after preciously being in the darkness.  
  
About ten men ran into the semi and everyone scrambled. Three men attacked each of them except for Kagome who was injured and only one man was needed to get her. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one with a real fighting chance but even he was having trouble.  
  
They're using some kind of sorcery! My demon attacks wont work here! He thought to himself as he tried to fight the men off.  
  
"What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha whose limbs were slowly becoming paralyzed. Sango and Miroku were beginning to feel the effects of the spell as well. "What's going on here!" he cried. He and everyone else were suddenly becoming dizzy and he felt himself falling into a state of unconsciousness again.  
  
"Is this the end?" Muttered Sango, but in her heart she knew that it was only just the beginning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** Yay! Second chapter done! And a cliffhanger too! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know the first chapter was slightly dull, basically one situation for all of them, but I was proud of the humor in this chapter. Also yay for reviews. Please review me! It makes me feel special hehe ^-^ Well I guess I should tell you that no, this isn't an already written story. So posting dates might be slightly erratic, but like I said, it will never be longer than a week between postings unless I have some sort of vacation to go on. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and please review ^.~! 


End file.
